Could he come to love me? KagoShessi
by Reno the lover
Summary: Rin's feeling depressed she needs a human companion. Sesshomaru asks Kagome to travel with them for a while to help with Rin's depression. Kagome starts to have feelings for the dog lord, can he come to love a human? What will happen when Kagome leaves ..
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The day was warm as the glistening dew shone brightly in the grass with the sun beginning to rise Inuyasha leaps down from a near by tree ears twitching as he listens to the stirring breaths of his friends beneath the tree starting to awaken.

"Come on we don't have all day," complained the half-demon.

"Early to bed, early to rise," replied the monk groggily.

Sango stretched out her arms in a silent yawn as Sippo dusted the dew from his fur. Kagome rolled up her sleeping bag and stuffed it into her pack happy she was on summer vacation so that she could stay in the mid-era without worry of a test or assignment.

The group stairs at their path ahead, before them is a field of bright yellow wild flowers that stretched as far as the eye can see.

"That's some field," stated the gold eyed man.

"According to the travelers we passed yesterday," began Miroku, "there is said to be a village on the other side of this field. In that village a demon has been attacking civilians and eating their faces only, from what I remember it only attacks at night so if we leave now we should reach it by this afternoon."

"Right," agreed Sango, "Shall we?"

The group started forward into the golden field before them.

(Two days earlier)

Sesshomaru stops after a long walk near a pond so that his companions may rest for the day. Ah-Un lays into the enriched, thick grass, bathing in the sunlight, while Jaken begins praising Sesshomaru about what a nice spot he picked for a rest. Rin sits at the water's edge, dipping her toes into the lukewarm water. She looks at her reflection in wonder and quietness.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" began the imp, "Do you suppose something is wrong with Rin? She hasn't been herself lately. Do you think maybe she's ill?"

The white haired demon took the thought into consideration.

"I have noticed it too," he turns his attention to the daydreaming girl.

"She hasn't been speaking for a few days now my lord," pointed the little green creature.

In his own curiosity Sesshomaru approaches the young girl in her dreamlike state.

"Rin," he began, "is something wrong?

Rin pulled her knees to her chest, "No, not really."

"I can smell when you're lying."

"I just, miss being around other humans, that's all," she mumbled. His face shone no emotion as he pondered for possibilities.

"There should be a village up ahead."

"Yes," the little girl didn't chance composure.

"But?" asked the other.

"But you won't go into the village with me. And we can't stay long, we never do."

"Hmmm" pondered the taller demon.

End of Prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 1 Encounter

After walking for about an hour Kagome raises an arm into the air and shouts, "I've got it!" Inuyasha and group all stop and look to her for answer.

"Got what?" asked the half-demon.

"Why don't we take a break? It's a beautiful day why don't we enjoy it al little before we reach the village. I mean once we get there its back to fighting demons, but Miroku, you said if we left early we would be there by noon right?"

"Right," replied the monk knowledgeably.

"So the demon only attacks at night so what do you say we enjoy the sun for today and go to the village when the sun starts to set?"

Shippo jumps up with excitement, "Yes! Let's do it! I'm all for playing in a field full of flowers Kagome."

Inuyasha winced at the little fox.

"Yah I guess whatever."

The others all agreed and spread out to enjoy the view. Shippo and Kirara at Kagome's heels, Sango and Miroku sitting and chatting and Inuyasha just being board.

Kagome walks on a little farther wondering if she can see anything beyond the flower field Shippo on her head and Kirara on her left shoulder.

"Hey Kagome," exclaimed the little fox demon, "I see someone ahead!" Kirara meowed in agreement.

"Oh I see them too, maybe they can tell us how much farther to go before we are out of the field?"

Kagome begins to run toward the figure.

"Hey!" she waves, "excuse me?"

The figure stops and watches the school girl running toward her.

"Look Shippo its Rin!"

Shippo's fur stood on end. "If Rin's here t-t-that means, Sesshomaru's somewhere near by!"

Kagome continues to run toward the little girl who has not moved. "Yah I guess it does," replied the running girl. She slows down with concern in her eyes.

"Something's wrong. Why isn't she happy to see me?"

"Not sure do you think she's lost?" asked the smaller of the two.

"Hey Rin!" started Kagome, "is everything okay?" she approached the young girl.

Rin looks us at the older girl with a blank expression, "yes everything's fine why do you ask?"

"You just seem so sad."

"I'm glad I found you," replied the younger, "my lord is looking for your group."

Shippo became frantic, "looking for us?"

"Why is that Rin?"

"I don't know, he was following Inuyasha's sent this way and said if I found you I needed to bring you back to him."

"Don't do it Kagome!" exclaimed the panicky fox, "It's probably a trap!"

"Now, calm down Shippo. You should go back and let the others know I'm going to see Sesshomaru."

"What?" the smaller of the two jumped down into the flowers.

"Just do it. I'm curious why he wants to see me."

Kirara and Shippo both looked at each other unsure.

"Just go, don't worry I'll be fine."

"Well okay, come one Kirara, lets get back." The cat meowed in reply and the two darted back to relay the news as quickly as they could.

"Why don't you take me to him okay?"

Rin smiled faintly at her friend.

"Okay!"

She cheerfully took Kagome's hand and started running with her in the opposite direction as Kirara and Shippo.

Kagome watches the little girl's face lighten up as the two run together and wonders why Rin seemed so down before they met. She decided against asking for fear Sesshomaru has something to do with it. She doesn't know what she might expect meeting with him today or what to expect form Inuyasha though his reaction, she knew, would be less then pleasant.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 2 Proposal

Rin stops running and starts looking around her.

"When I left he was taking a nap in the flowers so we have to find him." Kagome thought to herself, (Sesshomaru sleeping in a bed of flowers? I guess I've never thought about it, well he is a dog demon after all, so I guess it would only be natural) In the midst of her thoughts she hadn't been paying attention to where she was walking and accidentally tripped over the sleeping dog demon laying peacefully in the tall flowers. The way she landed was rather awkward. Her stomach had met his in full, his legs between her own and her face in his hair right next to his head.

His eyes darted open and Rin took a step back blushing at the sight of Kagome lying on her lord like that. His body stiffened in a surprised motion. Sesshomaru was never taken by surprise, not by a demon and most certainly not by a human. (What is she doing? Why is she on top of me?) his mind was racing and he couldn't move due to the sudden shock of another body touching his own so much. Such sensitivity in his nose with the smell of her hair, the warmth of her body, not realizing he began to tremble as she slowly lifted her head. Her hands pushed on the earth on either side of his shoulders to meet her eyes with his own. Never before had she seen such a surprised look on his face. Then she realized the position and quickly rolled off of him blushing madly with hair falling out of place.

"I'm so sorry!" she squealed.

Sesshomaru sat up and looked down at his body to see everything was still in tact. So may questions ran threw his head. (Why did I freeze up? Why couldn't I move? Why did that human girl!?)

"Um lord Sesshomaru?" Rin's sweet voice pulled him from his trance and his face went back to being expressionless.

Kagome was looking intensely at older brother of her friend, seeing for the first time that he had held an expression of utter confusion and a look of being uncomfortable. She had never seen this side of him before. Thought admitted, she never thought she would end up lying on top of him like that; she began to blush at her own thought.

"Yes Rin. Take Ah-Un for a short walk and come back, Kagome and I have much to discuss."

"Okay," stated the girl following his orders.

Sesshomaru and Kagome sat in an awkward silence, at least Kagome was uncomfortable, and if Sesshomaru was then it didn't show. He looked over at her from the side of his eye.

"I won't ask how it happened. But please avoid it from happening again. I don't like to be touched."

Kagome nodded a little pink in her cheeks remembering the strong feeling of his body beneath hers and she shook the thought away frantically. His raised an eyebrow at her sudden reaction.

"I would like to propose something to you."

Her concentration was regained, "What is it?"

Sesshomaru picked a flower and started rubbing the petals between his fingers as he spoke.

"Rin has brought to my attention that she may be growing unhappy in our travels together," he paused, not wanting to give something away, "She said she needs a companion, another human she can talk to and share her human feelings with. I guess female humans are more social, not being one I hadn't realized." Kagome nodded showing that she understood.

"So being as that I don't particularly care much for the human race, I'd much rather not have anymore traveling with me. But being as that Rin doesn't want to leave me and we don't stay by villages for too long I've considered you as an option." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Won't you join her on our travels?"

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. (What do I do? I feel bad for Rin but what about Inuyasha? He would kill me if I sided with Sesshomaru. Besides he needs me in order the find the jewel shards. But if I turn him down, what will he do to me?)

"I will give you three days to decide," realizing her hesitation he looks her in the eye, "you may turn down the offer. Should you decide to join us, you will be granted your freedom, you will not be bound to stay, meaning you may leave when ever you see fit. I do not make requests for humans to be at my side, I'm only doing this for Rin. If you should choose to be with us for only a few days I will not stop you from leaving but," he paused looking serious, "if you do anything to hurt Rin. I will personally kill you myself, understood?" Kagome nodded.

(Wow he's really trying to help Rin, he says he's a lord but he still grants me my freedom? If I can leave whenever I want it might not hurt to join him for a while until Rin's back to her happy self.)


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 3 The Decision

Sesshomaru's attention was caught to something in the distance, Kagome looked in the direction he was looking but saw no one. She realized it's the same way she had come.

"Is it Inuyasha?"

"Yes. He's on his way here. Stupid half-demon," he muttered under his breath.

(Maybe if I stayed here I can learn a little more about Sesshomaru, why he hates Inuyasha so much. I mean I have a hunch but since he took in Rin I'm not so sure.)

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha's irritable voice.

"What the hell are you thinking seeing Sesshomaru alone?"

"I'm fine Inuyasha, he just wanted to talk."

Sesshomaru held a distasteful expression, as he stood up, "when was the last time that you bathed?"

Inuyasha's ears perked, "What kind of dumb question is that?"

"You smell like a sweaty human," he glared.

"Yah, well last night was a new moon you bastard."

Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother.

Sango and Miroku caught up with Inuyasha, "Kagome," breathed Sango, "what happened?"

"Nothing happened guys, we were just talking!" Kagome got to her feet.

Kagome turned her attention back to Sesshomaru, "So where can I find you in three days?" Everyone looks at her in concern.

"We will be following your group, just back track to us when you have made a decision."

"What?" exclaimed Inuyasha, "What the hell's going on Kagome?"

"I'll explain later Inuyasha; I'm going off to talk to Rin."

"No you're not!"

"Inuyasha sit!" Miroku and Sango watched as Inuyasha's beads shone a bright white as he tumbled to the earth. Sesshomaru closed his eyes in satisfaction.

"What's this about Kagome?" asked the monk with concern.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing, promise," she smiled, "I'll see you guys in a little bit!" with that she was off leaving the others and Sesshomaru behind.

Miroku looked to Sesshomaru for answers, "So you aren't planning to attack us at the moment are you."

"In light of the situation, no, but don't expect it all the time." Inuyasha's 'sit' timed out and he sat up glairing at his older half-brother.

"So what the hell did you tell her you basted?"

"Continually using swearwords only shows you're stupidity half-demon."

The younger brother sat up with his legs cress-crossed.

"Well you going to answer me or not?" pressed the younger brother.

The two half-brothers stared at one another, tension filling the air.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes with an unwanted explanation on his lips.

"I asked Kagome to travel with me for a while as a companion for Rin. Rin has been depressed as of late due to her lack of human interaction. It's her choice she is bound to nothing," he answered short and simply as to not over load the half-demon with information, he can't fit into his tiny brain.

The other chuckled, "Do you really think she will follow you? That's pathetic, no way will she except. If you're worried about that girl send her off to a human family and leave Kagome out of it. Why the hell do you keep her with you anyway?"

Sesshomaru winced at the question, "that does not concern you."

"Sure," wined the younger of the two, rolling his eyes, "I bet you're some kina sick-oh." Sesshomaru stood with hate in his now red eyes, grabbing Inuyasha by the shirt, lifting him off the ground, "Say it again!"

Inuyasha smiled, "Struck a nerve? I'll take you on."

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome shouted from a distance as she approached the almost fight. Sesshomaru dropped his brother letting him smash into the flower covered earth.

(He had that one coming, thought Miroku)

"So you talked to Rin?" asked Sango.

"Yes and I've made up my mind."

All look to her with anticipation.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 4 Joining Sesshomaru!

"I've decided, I don't sense a jewel in the next village so I'm going to join you Sesshomaru," Rin had been clinging on to her hand with a broad smile on her face.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, "WHAT!!!!" shouted Shippo and Inuyasha in unison.

Sango and Miroku both seemed satisfied with her answer. "You won't be too long right?" asked Sango hopping.

"Nah, just a couple days or so, I'll meet you at the well in three days?"

"We'll be there," replied Miroku.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped, "I can't believe you're letting her go with this jerk!"

"Inuyasha," started Sango, "he's only a jerk to you."

"But what if something happens to Kagome? He's not going to save her!" Inuyasha pointing at his brother frantically.

"I can take care of myself for three days Inuyasha!"

"No you can't! This isn't like your time! You need me!"

"What? You are so unbelievable!"

"Me? You're the one siding with him!"

"Well I think I can take care of myself with him, after all Rin's made it this far."

"He protects her!"

"I'll be fine! You need to have a little faith in me!"

"No you need to realize what you're doing is wrong!"

Rin walked up to her lord with a child like plead.

"Won't you keep Kagome safe for me lord Sesshomaru?"

He watched her child-like eyes having difficulty denying her of this simple task.

"If it is what you want."

Inuyasha fell over in defeat.

"That settles it!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Damn you," wined Inuyasha. Shippo looked to Kagome, "promise you'll come back safe?"

"I promise Shippo," they pinky squired on it.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch5 Moving forward

Later that day …..

Sesshomaru had been gone most of the day as Jaken, walks along side of Ah-Un, the two girls ridding the back of the twin-headed dog-demon. For this first time in a week or so, Rin has had a smile plastered to her face in joy.

"So I guess he leaves you a lot?" referring to Sesshomaru.

"Only when he's hunting, or he's going somewhere dangerous" she paused, "he said it's not something he cares for me to see him do."

Kagome smiled, "I guess he thinks about you a lot?"

The younger of the two smiled, "yes, lord Sesshomaru takes good care of me!"

Jaken had been mopping the whole time since Kagome joined them (I can't believe my lord would agree to this, I'm starting to think he may have feelings for this race. Oh but I best keep that to myself who knows what he'll do if I asked him about it.)

"Master Jaken?" asked little Rin.

"What is it?"

"Do you think maybe lord Sesshomaru might like humans after all?"

"I'm starting to wonder myself. Don't say anything to him about it though he'll get angry."

The little girl sighed, "Yah I know." Kagome observed the interaction.

"He is kind of an egomaniac," laughed the school girl. Rin giggled at her response.

Jaken stopped and glared back at her, "You had better watch your tong human girl. If my lord hears comments like that one, he's sure to hurt you."

"I don't think so; he said I have no restrictions on me."

"He did what?" asked the imp outraged, "but yet I, his follower who praises him and follows his every command, can not speak my mind? Oh for shame!" wined the little green creature.

A rock came hurling at the back of Jaken's head, knocking him over.

"Did I hear you say something?"

"No no no, not at all my lord!" he replied rubbing the forming bump on his head.

"Jaken, you do not speak your mind because all you do is wine and complain."

"Yes my lord, I apologize." Rin giggled at the response.

"Maybe if you didn't complain so much Master Jaken, you wouldn't have to be afraid of annoying lord Sesshomaru."

"Listen to the girl, she understands."

"Yes my lord."

Kagome found much humor in their interaction and found herself to be giggling along with Rin.

Deep in the forest, night fell on the group and Kagome assisted Sesshomaru with cooking the meet he had collected for his followers. They all ate together that night, under the stairs.

"I'm really happy you decided to join us Kagome," stated Rin.

"Sure, it was more enjoyable then I expected," she smiled.

Sesshomaru lied with his back against a tree watching the two girl's converse and giggle together. It brought warmth to him that he could not quite understand. Jaken had fallen asleep right after eating and Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag onto the grass making Rin's eyes widen in wonder.

"What in the world is that thing?"

"This is a sleeping bad," explained the other, "it's almost like a bed I can roll up and carry with me."

"Is it warm?"

"Yes, it's very warm."

"Can I sleep in it tonight? The grass gets really cold.

Kagome thought about it for a moment, "Do you always sleep in the grass?"

"No sometimes we go to a village and I sleep there, but the others sleep outside the village so they can avoid human contact," explained the child sadly.

"Well I guess I can chance the grass for a night, after all how hard can it be? Sango and Miroku do it all the time."

Rin smiles big, "Thank you so much Kagome you are like a wonderful big sister! You can have it tomorrow night okay?"

"Ok," smiled the other.

Rin curled up in the sleeping bad and smiled, "You're a good friend Kagome."

"Thank you Rin."

"This is much more comfortable," squealed the younger crawling into the soft nap sack, kicking her feat with excitement.

"You can curl up next to Ah-Un he keeps me warm at night."

"Ok"


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 6 A night to remember

Kagome crawled over to the beast attempting to keep warm but his smell made her uncomfortable and kept her awake threw most of the night. She would roll this way and that. Sesshomaru, while watching her failed attempts at comfort, smiled to himself.

Her clothing not warm enough for the tempter, she sat up.

"This is impossible!" she whispered to herself.

"Can't sleep?" asked a deep voice making her flinch.

"Oh I didn't know you were awake."

"I'm a light sleeper," he whispered into the night, "I keep my ears open for any signs of danger that may approach."

"Well at least I know I'm in good hands," mumbled the dark haired girl, "I'm freezing! You're lucky you have a kimono on, there isn't much I wouldn't do for one right about now."

"You are cold?"

"Of course I am! I don't know how Rin, or any of my friends do it! This is insane!"

Her silent outburst caused his lips to curl into an almost smile and the humans trembling words. Sesshomaru sat up from him leaning position towards the tree.

"If need be, I can keep you warm."

Kagome thought a moment, (What is he saying? Is he going to lend me something warm?) She smiled to herself with delight, (well I'm not about to turn down warmth!)

Kagome walked over to the full demon with long white hair and sat next to him on his right side. The moon light shone brightly on his white skin letting off a gleam into the darkness. Kagome tilts her head to see his eyes head on. Sesshomaru's eyes locked to hers with hesitation. His golden eyes shone with a slight red glisten, holding her gaze.

"Wow, you're eyes shine at night?" The question took him by surprise.

"In the moonlight yes. It enables me to see in the dark using the surrounding light. Some would call them reflectors. Rin asked me the same during firefly season."

"It's so pretty!" Sesshomaru's guard dropped, "do you want my warmth or not?"

"Sure," paused Kagome looking about, "how are we going to do this?"

There was a pause of silence as Sesshomaru studied her face in wonder. (What is it with this girl? What is so courteous about her? I normally don't like physical contact yet I feel I wish to hold her, a human! Will she reject me if I should reach for her?)

Kagome had been looking into his gold/red eyes trying to determine his intentions.

"What is it Sesshomaru?"

"Kagome?" he breathed, "you said you would do anything for warmth?"

Kagome thought for a moment trying to understand his meaning, "yes?"

"I don't really have much to offer but my body," he paused, she blushed, "If you lay close to me tonight, you will feel my warmth."

Kagome's eyes widened with sheer surprise at his audibly spoken words. Almost in denial she looked at him with question. She leaned up to him so that the two were eye-level.

"Are you asking me to sleep with you?" Sesshomaru flinched at the directness of the question.

"I guess I am asking if you would like to sleep along side me for the remainder of the night," after a moment of hesitation and thinking about the pros and cons of this unlikely event, Kagome simply nodded with a smiled at his proposal.

"You really do surprise me Sesshomaru," she hummed in response.

"I think I've been surprising myself as of late also," he unknowingly grinned.

With a little hesitation, Kagome climbed into Sesshomaru's warm lap. Sitting sideways trying to keep her distance, from his mid-section, she leaned her head away from his chest. He then pulled his armless, left sleeve as well as his armor fur over her cold legs and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and leaning his elbow on his knee for support and his back against the tree. His warm body cradled her shaking one, as she started to emotionally melt in his embrace. (I can't believe how good this feels. I thought he wouldn't want me so close but this isn't uncomfortable at all. He's so warm and even though I can feel his strength beneath me, his soft cloths brushing my skin is really making me mold to him. Never in a million years have I ever thought Inuyasha's older brother, who fights him all the time and claims to despise the human race, would be so gentle. This is so nice; I can feel myself drifting into a sea of warm sheets and blankets. What's that smell? It smells so nice, I think I might have smelled it before, could it be his hair?)

Sesshomaru held her closer to himself as the night grew darker with clouds moving under the moon. (I can feel her relaxing, she's sleeping soundly now. What am I doing? Why do I feel this warmth? Surely I'm not following in my father's footsteps; surely I'm not falling for this human girl? But still, her fragile body against mine … it's such an alien feeling to my senses yet it makes me feel … good and at peace)

The morning sun has risen as Rin sleeps peacefully curled up in Kagome's sleeping bag, Jaken stars at the apparently new disturbance of a human Kagome, in the arms of his lord.

"It must be official," he muttered to himself, "he must be in love with that retched human girl." Jaken began babbling to himself all the new possibilities that may form from their assumed relationship and left camp to gather his thoughts. Rin covered her head with the heavy softness of the inner knapsack.

Kagome's fingertips felt the soft fabric, absentmindedly threw all the plush of Sesshomaru's puffy pants. (I must be laying on a large set of pillows, but why am I not laying flat?) Her half-asleep mind worked her fingers to her left, against the warm wall she could not paint in her mind. She did not remember where she was or where she lay in her sleep. This did not feel like her sleeping bag, it was far to warm. Her left thigh felt a sharp pain as she leaned against something rather hard. She realized it to be a stick of sorts poking into her thigh, and it must have been there for a while seeming as how sore her under leg was feeling.

Reaching under her, she grabbed a hold of the stick to remove it from its uncomfortable position. It was rather large and warm, maybe too warm to be a stick! "Too flexible?" she whispered to herself. Kagome slowly opened her eyes when the 'stick' slightly pulsed. Not realizing what she was doing or where she was, she looked to her left to see white hair. Slowly she followed the hair with her eyes to a familiar head and face. (Sesshomaru, why is he there?) She begins recalling the events of the night before. (That's right he let me sleep here to keep me warm last night.) The 'stick' pulsed again, this time with more force as Sesshomaru's eye twitched and brows lowered in his sleep. (What the hell is under me?) Her eyes widened as she looked to where her hand lay beneath her. Her face grew hot and she rubbed the so called 'stick' making it pulse again. Her bashful eyes looked back up to his sleeping face slightly tinged pink. (He looks like he's in pain? OH MY …!) Her hair fell out of place as she realized what she had been gripping. (My heart is beating so fast! Okay, keep it together Kagome, just let go, slowly.)

His manhood pulses beneath her touch trying to move away from him. She could feel his body growing hotter as his lips softly parted. His dream-like eyes opened slowly as he gently looked down at his sleeping follower. Kagome felt panic! (He's going to kill me! He's really going to kill me!) Her hand twitched feeling nervous, not fully letting go of his erection. His eyes met hers showing desire and lust. Kagome had a tear in her eye.

"I'm so sorry!" she pulled her hand free and tried to hide her face in shame.

"I'm so very sorry Sesshomaru, please don't be mad," she babbled quickly, face growing hot and voice growing weary, "I thought it was a stick, an-an- and it was poking me an-an please don't be mad!" To her surprise the white haired demon pulled her head up to his chest.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm not mad." Fear filled her eyes.

"You're not?" there was a short pause, and she looked up at his lustful gaze.

"Why did you stop?" his voice a soft whisper.

"What?" she blushed!

"It felt good, I enjoyed it."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 7 The beginning of a hot morning.

Looking around her she decided that this curiosity was worth exploring. Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru's pleading eyes, and gently slipped her hand beneath her left thigh. She felt his manhood with her palm and gently rubbed its length threw the fabric, causing the demon to close his eyes in pleasure. A small smile reached her lips as she added pressure to the rubbing motion. (His face never holds this much expression. He must really like my touch, so I guess this is what Miroku's always craving.) Kagome giggled at her own thoughts. (I guess I hadn't realized that I might grow attracted to him. I wonder what's going on in his head.) Sesshomaru's breath hitched making Kagome's eyes widen in wonder.

"Kagome," he moaned quietly minding Rin, "stop?"

"But I thought you liked it?" asked the other.

"It's just too much at once." Kagome nodded understanding.

Sesshomaru used his right arm and shifted her body so she is sitting straight on his lap and up on his lower stomach. Beneath her bottom, Kagome could feel his murmur harden in-between her crack. She felt a hot sensation fill her mind and lower body, blushing she began to rock back and forth on him, making him rock against her movements. (Her thoughts- Wow this is amazing!) (His thoughts- don't stop, let me give in, it's been too long since I've felt this kind of pleasure)

Slowly Sesshomaru traced down her right shoulder with his long, white fingers. She trembled in delight as he caressed her breasts. He enjoyed her trembling vibrations against his hardened body. He moved his head to the side of her face, breathing in her ear.

"What do you think? Should we find a more private place to do this?"

So many things went racing threw her mind as his fingers traced down to play with the inner of her thigh. Her breath hitched, she realized the feeling he had earlier and felt that she too had a strong desire.

"I've never done anything like this before."

"We can take it slow, I'm okay with that," his hot breath on her neck, he slowly licked the shell of her ear making her body stiffen and lips part. She heard his deep voice chuckle seductively in her ear.

"You would make this Sesshomaru very pleased if you would accompany me in sex."

Kagome could feel her throat grow dry and her crotch moisten.

"Please?" she replied, thinking of the possible feel of that warm hardness between her legs; she had a hot chill run up her spine.

In a flash the two disappeared into the sky, Sesshomaru carrying Kagome in his arm, as he flew with high speeds to a small field in the distance.

"But what about Rin?" asked the virgin girl.

"I will leave her to Jaken. It is not out of the ordinary for me to leave without telling them. They always await my return, faithfully."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 8 Unwanted Interruptions.

Kagome watched as clouds drifted beneath them, the wonderful sensation of flight filled her, and she loved this feeling when she was flying on Kirara, but in the arms of her soon to be lover felt just as right.

"Sesshomaru wait!" she demanded.

He froze mid-air to look down at her.

"I don't know about this." No emotion shone on his face.

"What is it?"

"I can't have a baby Sesshomaru, my mom would kill me! And there are a lot of other reasons too."

"I won't get you pregnant. I promise."

"But how do you know?"

"I have enough self-control. I will simply pull out before I release."

Kagome thought for a moment. (I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. It's all happening so fast, I really don't know that much about this guy. What about Inuyasha? Well what about him? I'm sure he's had his way with Kikyo over and over again, so what about my desires? I'm going to do it! I want to know, and from what I learned in sex-ed when a person is done they tend to feel attached and emotional. Maybe I can get to know Sesshomaru better when we're done?)

"Okay, I trust you."

Sesshomaru continued to fly toward a small grassy clearing, setting the girl down.

His hard cock, visible threw his pants, caused Kagome to blush uncontrollably. He stood before her.

"Uh, one thing," he hesitated.

"What is it?"

"I'm missing an arm," he mentioned quietly hesitating, "I don't want you to see."

Kagome, now adjusting to seeing emotion on Sesshomaru's face, gave an understanding smile to his concerned eyes.

"It's okay, you don't have to pull your kimono off all the way but," she paused looking into his bright gold eyes, "I still want to see you're chest please?" He agreed.

Quickly he approached her giving her no time to react; Sesshomaru embraced her in a hug.

"This isn't like me at all," he quietly admitted to her as well as himself, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's okay; you're just not used to the physical contact."

"Perhaps. That may be the problem, why I feel this way."

"How do you feel?"

The wind blew threw the trees and the sound of water near by rippled in the stream.

"I can't say."

He pressed his warm manhood to her thighs.

"It's smaller?

"Don't insulate me," he teased, "it will grow again with contact, that's how it works."

"Oh," started the girl wide eyes, "I'm sorry I've never actually seen one before, I don't really know too much about them."

Sesshomaru chuckled at her innocents, "Never, are you sure?

Kagome blushed at his response. Sesshomaru's hair fell out of place and his face turned beat red for an instant; growling to himself he jumped back taking Kagome by surprise looking this way and that.

"What is it, what did I do?" she asked frantically.

"Inuyasha is near."

"Inuyasha!" she panicked.

As if on cue Inuyasha stepped out of the brush, catching an unusual look of embarrassment on his older brother's face, when stepping into view,

"Well that's a new look," stated the half-demon.

Kagome spun around on her heels as Sesshomaru turned about, hiding his embarrassment from his younger half-brother.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha's curious voice, "You're kina red too, what's going on?"

"N-n-nothing!" she spat, "Nothing at all Inuyasha!" she scratched the back of her head trying to keep her calm.

Sesshomaru turned back to the two, expressionless.

"Kagome," he started, "I will continue looking for food over there, come join me when you are done here."

"Right!" she exclaimed catching on fast.

"Hunting?" asked the other, "since when do you hunt?"

"ummmm," started the school girl, "since I decided I wanted berries. That's right I'm berry hunting while Sesshomaru's looking for rabbits."

Kagome straightened out her brown skirt, "so what are you doing all the way out here?"

Inuyasha seemed caught off guard, "well I, I'm just … well I'm wondering."

Kagome knew something was up, "Where you worried about me?"

"Of course I was!" he admitted, "I just have a hard time trusting that bastard Sesshomaru!"

"You know Inuyasha, you don't give you're brother enough credit. He's really not such a bad guy!"

"What?" paused the younger brother with anger, "Has he been poisoning you with his claws or something? What do you mean not such a bad guy?" Inuyasha was completely appalled at his friend's sudden out burst; Sesshomaru's listening from a distance.

"Inuyasha, do you really think someone who's pure evil would be traveling around with a little girl and a toad?"

"Don't let his appearance fool you Kagome!" began the boy with frustration, "he may look pretty in the face and seem calm and collected but he's a vicious monster or have you forgotten everything he's put us threw?" Kagome seemed hurt.

"Don't look at me like that Kagome! Just ask the guy, he'll tell you himself how uncaring he is. He's a demon with no human emotion, he doesn't care about anything but himself and he never will! He's not just an alright guy!" the sudden rage of his yelling forced a tear to Kagome's eye.

He paused for a moment looking at the damage, trying to decide what part of the argument would bring tears to her face.

"Don't do that Kagome. I didn't mean to make you cry." Kagome smacked Inuyasha across the face, he blinked in dismal.

"What the hell was that for?" he barked.

She stared at him not knowing how to answer as a hand print formed on his face. Her emotions toward Inuyasha began to confuse her actions. (What is wrong with me? I know what he means. Before last night I always thought Sesshomaru was too cold to care for anyone either. But now, it's different. What do I do now?) Kagome looked to her feet confused and saddened.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and his face cringed slightly.

"What's wrong? Did he hurt you?"

She looked back up to his thoughtful eyes, "No why do you ask?"

"Well you seem upset and his smell … is all over you're cloths."

Kagome looked back to the earth, "yes I suppose it would be."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Kagome could not bring herself to tell her close friend the truth, (he would never forgive me if he know I slept in his lap last night. He doesn't need to know; he will just get the wrong idea and be even angrier then he is now, not to mention a fight might break out.)

"It doesn't mean a thing," she stated as a matter-a-fact. She turned to leave but Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.

"There's something you're not telling me Kagome. I want to know what's happening to you. Why is his smell on your cloths?"

"What are you her mentor?" asked Sesshomaru's cool voice from the trees as he approached.

"I want to know what kind of lies you have been filling her head with Sesshomaru."

"Lies? There are none."

"You're not convincing me."

"I don't need to answer to you half-breed."

"Stop," started the girl seeming back to normal, "don't fight over me you two."

They both looked to her understanding.

"Inuyasha, I smell like him because I've been around him a lot. And what does it matter anyway I'm going to meet you at the well in two days anyway. Besides, what I do is my own decision!"

"Not with him it's not!"

"Any why not" asked the older brother.

"I don't have to answer that. Why do you care anyway?"

"No I'd like to know too," interrupted Kagome.

"Well I'm just looking out for you is all, I don't want anything to happen."

"It's not like she's your woman anymore Inuyasha."

"What?" he blushed, "she was never … we never!"

"No, Kikyo's his woman!" barked Kagome catching Inuyasha off guard.

"How the hell did Kikyo get dragged into this?"

"Never mind," answered the girl.

"And why the hell are you siding with him?"

"I'm not siding with him he's siding with me!"

"Will you three shut it!" shouted a familiar female voice.

Everyone looked in that general direction to see none other then Kikyo herself.

(Of all people to show up,) Kagome thought rolling her eyes.

"Kikyo!" exclaimed Inuyasha nervously.

"Kikyo," acknowledged Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru," greeted Kikyo.

"What are you doing here?" asked the younger brother.

"You're yelling woke me Inuyasha."

Kagome stepped over to the meko, "So you heard our conversation?" she asked promptly.

"I did."

"Then now that we are all here I'd like to ask Inuyasha one question."

All eyes on Kagome, Inuyasha seeming uncomfortable being with both girls at once,

"Inuyasha me or Kikyo?" she pointed. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at this sudden change of subject.

"What?" asked the other, Kikyo's eyes on him, and then all eyes turned to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 9 Kagome's and Inuyasha's decision.

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment looking between the two, then glairing at his brother who's smiling smugly at the tight spot he had gotten himself into.

Inuyasha looked to Kikyo with thought in his eyes.

"You would be a fool to choose me Inuyasha, don't forget I wish to kill you."

"Why is the decision so hard Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Stay out of this!"

Kikyo looked to the demon lord in question.

"Why are you here lord Sesshomaru?"

"Kagome has been traveling with me."

"I saw the two of you last night while I was walking past. The reason I ask is, you left the other two at camp so why are you here?"

"They did what?" asked Inuyasha being distracted.

Sesshomaru held a strong face as Kagome grew more nervous.

"You're camp is quite a distance from here," finished the meko.

"Yah, well …" started Kagome.

"I see," smiled Kikyo, "it looks like Inuyasha isn't the only one whose heart belongs to two people.

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide and his ears perked up at this declaration.

"Kagome?" he asked trying to verify what Kikyo was accusing to be true.

"You stay out of this Kikyo!" growled Sesshomaru.

"What?" exclaimed Inuyasha, "It's true?"

Kagome looked to the earth ashamed.

(Is this why they seemed so red in the face when I approached them today?) Inuyasha shot a death glair at Sesshomaru.

"Did you do something to her?" he shouted.

Sesshomaru huffed; his distaste for the subject to continue was growing.

"I have no interest in the human girl, Inuyasha you should know better."

"Well that's good to know."

"Well since you can't make up your mind," started Kagome, "sit boy!"

Inuyasha came tumbling to the earth head first, as Sesshomaru and Kagome walked off together into the woods.

"Well that was interesting," admitted the demon.

"I'm not in the mood, take me back to camp!"

Sesshomaru froze glairing at the human girl.

"Excuse me?"

Kagome stopped, realizing who she had demanded an order from.

"Oops! Sorry Sesshomaru. I didn't realize what I was saying."

"I'll let it slide this once, but don't let it happen again."

"Okay," agreed the girl.

Sesshomaru lifted her in his arm and together they flew part way back to camp, not wanting Jaken and Rin to be asking too many questions, they walked the rest of the way back.

"I'm sorry about all that," started the girl calming down, "We went off to," she blushed slightly, "make love … but then Inuyasha got in the way. Then it was Kikyo and he wouldn't leave …"

"No apologies necessary," he brushed it off like nothing, leaving Kagome feeling unwanted inside.

(So Inuyasha still can't pick Kagome over that meko? How interesting, but now Kagome can't make up her mind about me or him? Perhaps not mating with her is for the best. I don't' want to be with a woman who can't decide me over my half-demon half-brother. Besides, a human mate would not be a good thing for me. I shall attempt to make no farther physical contact with this woman for the remainder of her time with us. She's only here for Rin, and nothing more, not a friend and not an ally.) Kagome walked in silence as they approached the camp. (I hope lord Sesshomaru's not mad at me about anything. I couldn't say I want him over Inuyasha because I really don't know. I wanted him to open up to me after sex so I can get to understand his feelings for me. He let me sleep with him, had been keeping an eye on me, I thought he really was starting to like me, and me to him but now I'm not so sure. Would he really have sex with me just to have sex? Could he really be that careless?)

"Lord Sesshomaru!" shouted little Rin. With a light in her eyes she runs toward her idle with open arms.

"How was your walk my lord?"

"It was fine Rin, have you and Jaken eaten yet?"

"Yup we caught some fish in a stream not far from here. Master Jaken's brushing Ah-Un's main right now."

"Very good," answered the demon lord, "before we leave there's something I must do."

Kagome watched the dog demon leave the camp wondering what's on his mind now that he has gone back to being expressionless. She sat under a tree watching as Rin chased a flying grasshopper threw some tall grass.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 Bath time

Some time had passed and Kagome began to wonder how long the dog demon was going to keep her waiting.

"I'll be right back Rin, Jaken I'm going out to check on Sesshomaru."

"Whatever," replied the imp uncaringly.

"Okay, come back soon Kagome," cheered Rin.

Kagome left in search of her almost lover. (I wonder where he could have left to for so long. I hope he's not fighting with Inuyasha. Wow I'm thirsty, Rin said there's a stream up ahead right? I hope I can find it.) About 200 yards farther Kagome heard the bubbling of a brook and decided to continue ahead. Slowly she walked, trying to avoid any poison ivy or oak that she crossed paths with.

The water gleamed in the hot sun and was so clear the bottom can be seen even in the deeper ends. She gazed at it for a long time, looking to her reflection flowing in and out with the waves. (Wow it really is beautiful, and so clean!) She bent down for a drink and the water had a clean taste, usually she would see floating bugs or grass about but there was none. (How strange for it to be so clean and outside. I wonder if there's something special about this pond.) Up ahead she could hear movement in the water, (maybe a fish?) she began undressing for a bath. (I don't think they will mind if I cleaned up a bit before we left again.) Slowly she enters the sun warmed water, enjoying the clean clarity of it all; she began to swim down stream.

Something soft scraped against her bottom making her giggle in delight, thinking is was grass, and she had no concerns. (This is so nice, just me floating on my back in this clean, clear water.) There was a stronger movement from beneath her that caused her heart to skip a beat. She opened her eyes wide to see someone coming up from beneath the water.

"Sesshomaru!" she squeaked in surprise.

"Kagome?" he questioned. (So mush for no real contact)

Kagome started to blush terribly, trying to hide herself in the clear water unsuccessfully.

"What are you doing here?"

"Bathing," he answered coldly, looking away from the girl.

"Oh, m-me too," stuttered the school girl. There was a moment of silence.

"I've been thinking," she began not looking at him, "Are you mad at me because I did not answer Kikyo?"

Sesshomaru looked to her with curiosity in his eyes.

"Because if you are," she continues knowing he won't answer right away, "it's only because it's hard for me to love Inuyasha when he can't stop loving Kikyo," her eyes where down cast thinking as she spoke, "and I couldn't choose you either, because we have really only just gotten to know each other. What I'm saying is … I could come to love you Sesshomaru," she blushed as she spoke, not even able to say these things to Inuyasha but it came out so easy to him, she supposed it was due to his amount of maturity.

"I don't suppose you would ever come to terms to love a human though right?"

Again he watched her in silence.

"Listen," she continued, "I know you're not the talkative type but could you please answer me so I know if I'm crossing this line? Do you hate me because I'm human? Do you like me? Do you want to be my friend? Or should I just leave and forget everything? I need to know Sesshomaru, you not saying anything is going to drive me crazy!"

"Stop talking," was his reply.

She looked to him really for the first time since they bumped into each other in the stream. (He's really trying to understand me?) Sesshomaru drifted in the water with a stern expression, trying to figure his own feelings. (His chest looks so strong, I know my cheeks must be blushing because I'm feeling so warm, but it's hard to help it. We're in the bath together and he still has no expression on his face? He's more mature then I am I guess. I wonder what he's going to say.)

"For sometime now … I have been pondering some things about you."


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 11 confession first love

Kagome listened to his soft spoken words trying to understand there meaning.

"About what?" she asked when he did not continue.

"That day when you tripped and landed on me, I had been asleep. Thinking about my life before Rin came to join me. For centuries it had been Jaken and I. Traveling worlds, seeking different things that catch my interest but it was always empty."

Kagome's eyes where opened to Sesshomaru's confession of wanting … companions?

(Is he trying to open up to me? Does this mean he can trust me? Wants to be my friend?)

"Then," he started, "I found myself weak after battle. She found me and tried to feed me human food. I did not eat, but she was human, defenseless and still tried to help me. She came back day after day with burses on her body, no family. I didn't care, I thought she was another foolish human I would be rid of in the future. I could have killed her even in my weekend state, and she just smiled. I decided, though amusing, she was not worth my time. Later, I found that the pathetic looking girl had been killed by a pack of wolves. I decided then was a good time to test my father's sword. If it worked and she lived then at least it was a human who wanted to serve me would live and if she didn't then there would just be one less human."

(Wow he I guess Inuyasha was mostly right, he is really heartless.) Kagome tried to follow along with Sesshomaru's story.

"In the end," he paused, "There was something about her that I could not grasp. I felt the need to keep her with me. And as time went by I have found myself feeling protective of her." (Okay I take it back) she thought to herself (he only pretends to be heartless, kind of like Inuyasha? I can't tell him that, he might have a cow).

Kagome laughed to herself causing Sesshomaru to look to her with curiosity and aggravation.

"Why do you laugh?"

"Oh it's nothing, don't worry about it. So what does this have to do with my questions?"

"When you fell on me and woke me up, it took me a moment to comprehend what had happened. But it was the physical contact and the feel of your body that made me remember my past lovers. I have never been in love, I do not understand it. I feel it is only a human emotion. But then I think of my father. He did not love my mother but still had me. He did however, love Inuyasha's mother. So I used to mate without a relationship, it was unnecessary."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched (So I was right he would just have sex with me and feel nothing, glad we got interrupted.)

"Anyway, when you lay in my arms last night, close to my heart, I could feel your presents, smell your hair. And it made me feel …" He stopped thinking about how to put it. Kagome watched his intense eyes full of hope.

"… happy, warm, and as if I had finally gotten to taste something I never knew existed," he finished.

Listening to his confession, Kagome's heart raced (OMG could I really be his first love? Pinch yourself Kagome; this is lord Sesshomaru we are talking about here! I think he's confused because he has never been in love before! Maybe he is and just can't admit it because he doesn't know what love is?) She had glossy eyes and a big grin all across her face.

"Sesshomaru!" she squealed with delight. His eyes widened not knowing how to handle this out burst.

"What is it?" he asked almost frantically, "you sound like Rin!"

"That was so beautiful!" her eyes held stairs and she felt like she was floating in a bubbly pink cloud.

Sesshomaru sweat dropped, not knowing how to react to her rather happy expression.

"What's gotten into you?" he groaned.

"Nothing at all," she giggled. His face shone utter confusion, "except," she paused, "I think you might have feelings for me Sesshomaru!" she shouted.

He just stood looking at her like she was stupid. She forced herself to calm down, not wanting to overwhelm him. She hadn't realized that with all of her excitement she has stood up all the way when she exploded with happiness at his confession.

"So you're over your shyness I see?" Quickly she covered her breast and ducked back into the water. He raised an eyebrow at her sudden reaction. (She is an amusing human I'll give her that much. But somehow I feel comfortable around her. This is what bothers me. It must mean that I am following in my father's foot steps after all; perhaps this silly human girl is right. Maybe I do have feelings of love for her. But his human infatuation was the death of him in the end, which will not be my ending. There's not a human alive worth dieing for.) Kagome seemed distracted to Sesshomaru.

"What is it?" Kagome moved closer to him, placing her soft hands against his chest.

"There's a large scar going across your right shoulder to the left side of your waste."

"That's from Inuyasha. When he relived me of my left arm he left that as he trailed down my body in my other form. Some of the scar remains but most of it has vanished."

"You know this is the most I have ever heard you talk," she traced her fingers along the scar. He stood in silence watching her intense eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 12 exotic kisses

Feeling his eyes on her made her look up into his.

"You're staring again," she reminded.

"So I am," he admitted.

"You're touching again," he added.

"Yah, I guess I am," she blushed, "what are you going to do about it?" she teased.

"I'm going to stare." She giggled at his response, then so did he.

Sesshomaru took care to keep his stump of an arm covered mostly by his hair as he brought his left hand up to cup her face.

"I'm getting that feeling again, I'm starting to wonder if you are a drug." Kagome blushed at his accusation.

"I'm starting to think the same thing Sesshomaru," she watched as his gaze intensified.

Slowly the two moved toward one another, both hesitant and curious. (I wonder, what she tests like. Will she be warm, cold, acidic, sweat? No I don't think she will be acidic, she is human. Do I even dare? Will I be betraying all I have believed? Father loved a human woman; I will not be disgracing my family. I refuse to bring another half-demon into this world. Still what will it be like?). (Is this okay? Will he turn away? What is it like to kiss Sesshomaru? I guess it would be like kissing Inuyasha? I've done that before surely it won't be any different it's just like kissing a human; his breath doesn't even smell like dog or anything. Maybe I should try?)

The two paused as their noses brushed. Sesshomaru hesitant, Kagome wondering why he hasn't closed the gap, both wanting more but not knowing if it's the right thing. Finally Sesshomaru closed the gap, lightly brushing his soft lips against her petal-like ones, deciding on letting fate decide; Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him by wrapping his arm around her back, deepening the kiss. Her eyes winced. She slowly parted her lips, licking the part to his mouth asking for entrance. Without much hesitation he opened up letting her warm, wet tong play circles in his mouth. She pulled back in shock!

"What?" he asked startled.

"What have you eaten today?" The question caught him off guard.

"What?"

"Do you eat a lot of spices or something?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"You're mouth, feels so hot for and a little spicy for some reason." (Not at all like Inuyasha!) Sesshomaru chuckled at the girls surprise forgetting it's not a natural thing for a human.

"In my true form, my saliva is highly acetic, it can melt threw most things. In this form it's very mild but that might be what you where tasting." She seemed surprised.

"I forgot all about that."

"That has become apparent."

Without thinking she pulled in for another longer, deeper kiss. She pressed her mouth with his, licking and tasting circles around his fangs and hot tong, the heat continues to grow but has not inflicted any pain to her. His tong plays circles with hers. Making her mouth beg for more, and so more she received. His strong chest pushed against her soft breasts.

Kagome wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as she tried to push herself up for more to taste. He's almost choking on her tong but doesn't mind, he simply holds her breath fighting back the erg to byte down on her lips. He reached down and picked her up by her bottom and lifted her, she wrapped her legs around his slender waste as he held her up. They parted the kiss as he grew hard against her stomach.

Kagome's face tinged with pink as she looked into Sesshomaru's bright golden eyes.

"You're big again," she blushed.

"It's you're fault," he smiled. She reached one of her hands down and played her index finger on the tip of his murmur. He let out a soft moan, closing his eyes. She smiled knowing he loved her touch. Unexpectedly Sesshomaru leaned his face in and took her right breast into his mouth playing his hot tong around the pointed pink nub. Kagome gasped with desire she had never felt before. Kagome let herself slide down his body a little at a time, forcing him to release her breast. She stopped when the tip of his manhood touched the soft plush between her legs. She was trimmed and tightly, something uncommon for woman of this era. He didn't seem to mind.

"Would you like to see it?" Kagome blushed and nodded. Sesshomaru gently put her to her feet and started for shore, she followed. At the same time they looked about, making sure no one was in view and together they walked to shore.

Kagome's eyes lit up when she viewed the powerful muscle he had to show. Sesshomaru reached a good 7 ½ in. Her eyes where fixed upon his body. Sesshomaru placed his hand on the end of the stump on an arm he had, trying to conceal what he did not wish for her to see. Kagome felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry about you're arm Sesshomaru," he seemed annoyed.

"I'm not. If I wish I can easily put it back on. I choose not too, not having an arm has made me stronger. Having it now would only be a burden. I would have a strong left arm and a weak right one, so I do not regret it, this was my choice." Kagome nodded in agreement.

"If I wanted I can find a new arm and add it to my body, but again, I have no desire to do so, I tried it once before. The reason I conceal it is I feel you may find it distasteful and I want to make this enjoyable for you."

"I can ignore it Sesshomaru, it would be easier for the both of us if you didn't have to worry about it right?"

"You would do that?"

"Yes, besides," she blushed, "you have a nice face, I'd like to watch that most of all."

This statement caused his to blush slightly.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 13 long awaited romance

Kagome lay down in the soft grass, fully exposed. Sesshomaru looked down at her trimmed hair.

"It's short?" Kagome laughed at his expression.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, "most girls from where I come from do this."

"Why?" Kagome blushed, "well from what I hear it's more enjoyable for … I can't say it," she squeaked blushing madly, "I never feel like this!" once again her sudden outburst caught him off guard.

"So don't explain, I'll use my imagination." She smiled at his response.

"Kagome," he started, "this will hurt for a moment, try not to scream, or we'll have Jaken over here to check on us."

Kagome braced herself as Sesshomaru positioned his manhood over her entrance.

"How much is it going to hurt?" she grew skittish.

"Don't think about it. It will pass and stop hurting, I promise." Kagome swallowed hard.

"Ok, you seem like you know what you're doing I trust you," she closed her eyes tight.

"Don't do that."

"Why not, you said it will hurt."

"If you prepare too much you won't go threw with it, let's start slow."

"Okay, that sounds good."

Sesshomaru lied on Kagome with his hardened cock resting between her thighs. She moaned with the sudden warmth filling her inside.

"You're not acidic down there too are you?" Sesshomaru thought for a moment.

"No, I don't think so. I've never had to worry about it. I usually wouldn't worry about hurting my partner." Kagome decided not to worry.

Slowly he humped her, pushing past her legs and to her tail bone. He teasingly licked her other breast, licking the nipple playfully, causing her to tense. She squeezed her legs together adding pressure to his cock.

"Mhhnnn," she moaned closing her eyes.

Sesshomaru nuzzled his nose against her jaw line, nipping at her neck and ear.

"mmmm," he moaned, "I love you're taste," lightly he nibbled on the hollow of her neck, being careful not to draw blood with his fangs. She was growing wet against his flesh and he decided it was time. With one quick thrust in he broke the small blood sack deep with in her causing her to scream. Quickly he covered her mouth with his hand.

"I warned you," he reminded.

Tears started strolling down her face, as she held back the painful screams she wanted to badly to release. He continues slowly, allowing her to adjust to the pressure, he too was in a tight squeeze, when she popped she had tightened around him, sending a surge of pain threw his core.

"Shh, it's okay Kagome; it's going to get easier." She nodded trying to calm herself. Slowly he began to thrust, after another for or five times, he felt her start to relax.

She stared up into his beautiful gold eyes, filled with lust and passion. She began to rock her body with his, his applying pressure increasing in speed. She began to moan and he kissed her mouth open to stifle her moans. He began moving faster as the look in her eyes pleaded for more. Now she was feeling it, the pleasure she had longed for.

Another inch was slowly added deeper into her body causing her to twitch and tighten to his touch.

"Sesshomaru!" she yelped, "stop teasing me!" He was receiving far too much enjoyment from her desperate pleas for more. Quickly he jerked himself in and pulled out slowly.

"Ahh!" she yelped. This time he didn't care if anyone heard, her sounds where just turning him on more.

"Now that you're nice a loose, I'd like to try my favorite position." He pulled out, causing her to mumble a little to herself.

"Kagome, on your hands and knees," she obeyed with out hesitation. He propped her butt into the air and he gently rubbed her clit with his long finger tip. He stood up on his knees, positioning his manhood and entering slowly.

Kagome felt a new sensation, touching and filling every sweet spot as Sesshomaru entered fully one inch as a time. She moaned long and deep.

"Damn you Sesshomaru!" He laughed at her reaction, her whole body shook with pleasure at his slow filling entrance. He sucked in a breath of air threw his teeth trying to hold back the urge to just let loose.

Kagome backed into his causing Sesshomaru to let out a rather loud deep moan.

"Kagome!" She smiled at his excitement.

"Please, please! Move faster you're killing me here!" he smiled once again at her plea.

"Damn it! I swear I'm going to topple over you if you don't move faster!"

Sesshomaru's trying to keep his cool.

"Fine," he pushed her butt into the air and slammed deep into her with a single thrust causing her to bight her tong to hold back the scream! He moved faster, she's growing wetter.

"ah, ah, ah," she starts to pant.

Sesshomaru's long hair clang to his skin as he pushed it behind his pointed ears, he lied on top of her back in a doggy style and began humping at an ungodly speed! She could hear his panting in her ear feel his breath on her heated skin.

"Sesshomaru!!!!" she yelled.

"Kagome!!!" he breathed deep and vibrant. She backed into him the same time he trusted into her causing her to cum and him to reach max speed, she couldn't handle the pressure! She let out a loud scream her body thrashing at his every move. Quickly he pulled out and fell to his butt as cum flew into the air like a hose turned on high! Kagome fell to her side existed and still twitching with pure pleasure, watching the water works. Sesshomaru ejaculated himself a moment longer making sure all of him cum would leave his body leaving him with a fulfilled moment of pure pleasure and satisfaction. Kagome was working to catch her breath and blushed as she watched Sesshomaru finish his masturbation.

Finally Sesshomaru let his body fall to the earth along side of her. Kagome's eyes glistened with satisfaction.

"Thank you for keeping your promise."

"I almost couldn't" he admitted, trying to catch his breath.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" called the toad-like creature's voice, "is everything okay?"

"Everything's find Jaken don't come over here!" Kagome was surprised to hear his voice so rich and full, Sesshomaru almost never raised his voice.

Jaken returned to camp to inform Rin they would be staying longer due to the missing Kagome and Sesshomaru's absents by the river. Kagome lay happily in the grass next to her lover enjoying the rare broad smile on his face and he lies peacefully in the grass on his back.

"You are so beautiful," admitted Kagome. Sesshomaru turned his head to look into her dark brown eyes. He poked her nose with the tip of his finger.

"And you are adorable," she blushed at his sexy voice and unknowing choice of words.

"Why do you say that?" she added.

"Because I like the way you look at me and that pitch in your high voice when you screamed out my name, it was very attractive."

"Too bad you couldn't always be this cheerful. Must be the stimulation, in school we learned that once you have sex, especially for the first time, you become really attached and attracted to that person."

Sesshomaru looked at her puzzled.

"I didn't feel that my first time."

"Oh, I see …" she paused, "I guess it's different for a demon. I'm feeling it," she blushed," I'm also really emotional right now so please at least pretend like you love me?"

"I'll do what I can," he gave her a sorry look.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

"hm, time grows short," the dog demon sat up and dressed. Kagome looked to him wishing he would stay longer.

"We're you going?"

"I have to hunt for dinner, we haven't eaten all day, and I'm sure the others are about ready for food too." (So much for pretending to love me) complained Kagome in her mind.

Kagome stood and dressed. "Well I'm happy we got to know each other more."

He looked at her with a blank expression.

"You said you were going to try and make me feel like you love me!"

"hm, … I'm glad too?"

"Oh, forget it! I'm going back to camp."

Sesshomaru smiled.

"You amuse me," he smiled and gave her a hug.

"That's a little better," she smiled, "see you when you're done!" Kagome ran back to camp. Sesshomaru left for the hunt.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 14 walking an unwanted good buy

The night rolled on after dinner and Kagome sat up with Rin by the firelight. Jakin lay quietly snoring under a small tree and Sesshomaru sits quietly watching the girls by the large oak only feet from the fire.

"So you and lord Sesshomaru have been gone most of the day, what did you do?" asked the younger in a cheerful manner. Kagome thought carefully about her next words.

"Well we talked and went for a swim."

"Swimming!" squeaked the little Rin, "with Sesshomaru?" she couldn't believe her ears.

"He has never done that for as long as I've been with him!" she tried to keep her voice low not knowing if the two demons were asleep.

"What was it like? Was it fun?" Kagome looked to her in surprise.

"Lots of fun," she blushed, "kind of a work out too," she finished with a giggle.

"Wow that's so lucky," Rin looked to the bright sky trying to imagine all the fun they must have had.

"Hey Kagome," she paused looking at the older girl, "next time will you bring me too?"

"Sure."

Sesshomaru's face softened as he eavesdropped, deciding to close his eyes in effect. Kagome looked back at him in wonder. (Asleep already?)

"Hey Rin, can I tell you something?"

"Anything!" replied the youth.

Kagome tried to hide the blush creeping into her cheeks.

"I think I really do like lord Sesshomaru; more then I did when I first started to walk with you."

"Awwww," giggled Rin's sweet voice, "does he like you back?" Kagome gave a small nod.

"I think he does."

Rin's eyes widened at the sudden thought of the two together and grew madly red in the face picturing her lord holding Kagome romantically in his arm about to kiss her but never making contact. She let out a soft squeal of happiness and Kagome giggled with delight at her reaction.

"I'm just so happy …" she sniffed as a tear came to her eye. Kagome's eyes softened at the innocents being displayed.

"Don't cry Rin, it's okay." Rin looked to the earth.

"No, it's not," she paused with new tears in her eyes, "If lord Sesshomaru and you love each other then it's really sad." Kagome thought for a moment (why the sudden change of mind I wonder.)

"Kagome… you leave tomorrow."

Kagome's eyes widened in realization, (she's right.) she sat on her knees and stared blankly into the fire.

"That's right, I do don't I?"

Rin cleared her face, "now do you see?"

"Yes, I understand." Kagome looked back at the seemingly sleeping Sesshomaru.

(Even if I don't want to leave, I have to; I need to find all the shards of the jewel. I bet Inuyasha and the others all miss me too, and I kind of miss them; but what about my friends here?) Rin gave Kagome a hug telling her good night.

"We will think of a way okay Kagome?"

"Sure," Rin lied down in Kagome's sleeping bag for her last night.

"Lord Sesshomaru will know what to do," stated the sleepy girl, "he always does."

Sesshomaru thought to himself deep into the night as Kagome stayed up watching the fire trying to think of a solution. (Kagome … is leaving tomorrow. How could I have been so blind? I knew this day would come from the start, in reality I wanted it to come in the beginning, but now …)

(I'm going back to Inuyasha and the others tomorrow. Well at least he will be fine. After we made that connection by the lake, I've grown so attached to him emotionally I know it's going to hurt to say good buy. But I don't know what he got out of it. He said he would try to understand his feelings for me but if he doesn't understand if he's in love with me or not … he won't be hurt when I leave. Then there's the problem with Inuyasha. He knows I have feelings for his brother now, thanks to that Kikyo. She always has to stick her nose where it doesn't belong!)

"Oh what do I do?"

"Come over here for starters," answered a deep whisper.

"Oh you're awake, I should have known."

Kagome walked over the Sesshomaru and lied down against his body not even questioning if she could or not. Her head against his chest and body nuzzled against his stomach and between his legs, she watches as the sky sparkles with stars. Sesshomaru rested his chin on the top of her head lightly accepting the contact.

"What do we do now?" she asked not expecting a reply.

The two watched the sky in wonder Kagome feeling comfortable and safe and Sesshomaru raped his arm around her body.

"We will see one another again," he promised, "we always do."

"So are you going to miss me at all?" Kagome didn't care what the answer was at this point; at least that's what she told herself. He did not answer her in words. His hand came up to cup her face as she turned her head slightly to see him.

"Always," he whispered deeply into her ear, watching her eyes brighten at his loving words. Kagome's heart raced as she realized the desire in his eyes, so full of emotion and his animalist eye reflectors glowing in the moon light.

"I love it when you do that?"

"Do what?"

"When you're not ashamed to show your feelings around me, you are so beautiful when you do it."

"I could say the same about you." Kagome blushed.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"I think you are a very … cute woman."

"I can settle for cute," admitted the other playfully.

Sesshomaru smiled and gently kissed his miko's soft lips and the two slept together for the last night, warm and content, already looking forward for their next meeting.

~Fin~


End file.
